When the Impossible happens, where are we?
by Beyond.My.Provincial.Life
Summary: Marlene McKinnon begins her seventh year at Hogwarts with her best friend Lily Evans, she soon discovers how quickly things change. Marlene and her friends struggle as dark forces rise up in the Wizarding World


Summer was almost over, and I couldn't wait to get back to school. It had been far too long since I had seen my friends, Alicia, Maggie, and Lily. Of course we kept in touch over the summer like usual, I had been feeling restless like something big was coming. September 1 was nearing and I grew more and more impatient to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I learned back and let my face soak up the sunshine as I swung back and forth on the old swing hanging from the oak tree in my back yard. It was late afternoon and the sun had begun to set, the world had a golden haze to it. It was beautiful and I took a moment to fully appreciate being alive. Life it seemed, had begun to speed up and it would take me places I can't even imagine right now, sitting in my backyard. "Darling? Its time to come inside for dinner!" I opened my eyes and slowly sat up and looked around me, smiling. I took a breath of the crisp air, then walked into the house. " 'ello my dear," my father smiled warmly at me. He was tall and muscular with dark blond hair and smiling green eyes. A friendly man with a well natured manner. He had played for the Montrose Magpies as a young adult, but currently worked within the Ministry in the Obliviator Headquarters. "Father," I smiled back at him, "What's for dinner?" I sniffed the air. The smell of roast beef and potatos was hovering around and I heard my stomach growl, "Oh there you are darling! Did you wash your hands?" My mother glided out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of mashed potatos. I was always a little amazed at how different my mother and I looked. Whereas she was small and rounded, I was taller and lean. She had a gentle round face framed by short waves of light brown hair, while mine was more heart shaped with straight golden hair falling in a sheet down to mid back. While we had the same nose, she had deep brown eyes and I had inherited some ancestor's hazel eyes. My mother used to work for the Department of Magical Education, but had retired to take care of the family.

We sat down for dinner and made pleasant small talk as we enjoyed our food. "So, Marlene, are you excited for school to start?" I looked up and smiled widely.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to go back! Which reminds me, mum, we need to get my school supplies tomorrow,"

"Of course darling," She nodded, then sniffled and I noticed her eyes beginning to mist over. "What's wrong mum?" I asked anxiously, "Did something happen to someone in our family?"

"No no, I'm just being silly, don't mind me," She gave a watery smile, "Its just- you're growing up so fast!" At this I rolled my eyes and looked at my father who was wearing a small smile and appeared to be remembering something. "It seems like just yesterday we were dropping you off at King's Cross Station and you were getting on the train for your first year! And now you're getting ready to start your seventh year, and then you'll be off to make your own life," She gave a shaky breath, "Promise you'll write often!" I grinned,

"Of course I will Mother,"

"There's a good girl,"

Later that evening, I sat on my bed and looked at my half packed trunk. I looked around my room and noticed all the evidences of my magical childhood. Stacks of textbooks were placed precariously within my room, books dating back to my first year of Hogwarts. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, Immediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch from my third year, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage are among the many books in my room. Along with other magical objects- a broken sneakoscope given to me many years ago by Felicity Brown, a stack of chocolate frog cards that had been collected and gained through trade, and much more. There was one corner in my room; however, that I would not look at. I felt a familiar swell of old feelings rise up in my chest and I quickly pushed them away the best I could. Some things were not to be remembered.

I jumped with I heard a tap on my window and looked over to see a cute little speckled brown owl waiting with a letter. "Thank you very much Hermes," I stroked the little owl and took the letter that he had in his beak. My heart leapt as I recognized Lily Evan's handwriting and quickly ripped open the envelope.

**Dear Marlene,**

** I cannot believe that summer is nearly over and we will be entering our seventh year at Hogwarts! It still doesn't seem quite real. I've already gotten my school supplies for this year****- At this I rolled my eyes, leave it to Lily to get her supplies early.**

**and my trunks are packed. I'm so excited! Petunia has been talking to me less and less, which is actually quite a relief for me. It seems so strange that we were once so close. But as she talks to me less, she spends more time with her horrid boyfriend. His name is Vernon Dursley and he's quite a character. I think he is absolutely awful.**

**The sunburn I got while on vacation in France is finally going away, thank goodness!**

**Much to my dismay, Petunia and her horrible boyfriend aren't the only ones set out to cause me as much irritation as possible. Potter hasn't stopped sending me letters all summer and even though it's almost over, he is ****Still**** trying to get me to come stay with him for a while. As it that would ever happen. On the plus side I'm head girl!**

**I hope you are doing well and have had a nice summer. See you soon**

** Lots of Love,**

** Lily**

I snickered when I read that James Potter had been sending my best friend letters, it was so predictable! It is a known fact that Maurader James Potter was totally and completely and one hundered percent, Infatuated with Lily Evans. It was also known that Lily Evans wanted absolutely nothing to do with James Potter.

"He's wretched! The way that boy walks around like he owns the place… I can't stand it! How does anyone like him?" Lily stormed around the dormitory and through her bag on the ground, books spilling out. I rolled my eyes, "He's not so bad Lily, he can be very nice and charming sometimes. He's also quite intelligent and an excellent quidditch player," Her green eyes narrowed towards me. "He is a arrogant Codfish, Marlene,"

"Whatever you say Lils,"

It wasn't the first, and it definitely wasn't the last time Lily would rant about James Potter. Despite her burning hatred for him, James and I were good friends. We played on the Gryffindor quidditch team together and had been for many years. I got along quite well with James whom, though Lily refused to see it, had been maturing in the past year. He was good looking with light brown eyes and messy black hair, and his glasses gave him an almost quirky look. But it worked for him. He had grown to be quite tall and had the perfect light build that a seeker should have. It was easy to see why so many females of all ages fell for him. His looks and his charm were a powerful combination. But though he was a huge flirt, he had his sight set on only one girl, and that was Lily.

The week went by in a hazy mess, as I can't decide whether it went by quickly or slowly. Nonetheless, the date on the calendar was finally September 1, and I couldn't be more excited. I ran down the flight of stairs yelling at my parents it was time to go then practically inhaled my breakfast. "LETS GO!" I yelled again.

"Do you have everything Marlene?" My father called down to me.

"Duh!" I've had my trunks in the car for the past two days…

Finally we were on the road, and then we were at the station. My parents struggled to keep up as I dashed eagerly to platform 9 ¾. I ran through the wall with my luggage cart and slowed down to let my parents reach me. They wrapped me in a suffocating hug and I could tell my mom was going to cry. I took a step back and waved, "I'll write home, swear," She gave a shaky grin and pushed my hair back from my face.

"Be good Marlene," My father put his hand on my shoulder and smiled encouragingly, "Have a good year honey,"

The train whistle sounded reminding me to board. I gave both my parents another quick hug, grabbed my trunks and dashed onto the train.

I searched the compartments until I found an empty one. I was quickly joined by a small and slender girl, who came and jumped into my lap, "Marlene! I missed you!". I giggled as she nuzzled into me. "Hello Becca, I missed you too! I loved the drawings that you sent me over the summer!" She gazed up at me adoringly.

"Becca stop harassing Marlene!" Maggie O'Conners strode into the compartment and after stowing her trunk, sat across from me and sighed at her eleven-year old sister. I winked at Maggie, "Hello Magdalene, how was your summer?" She glared at me. I glared back. We burst into laughter, "No but really Maggie, how was your summer?"

"It was good," she smiled and gave a slight nod of her head towards her sister, indicating that she would tell me later. She shook her long chocolate brown hair out of her face, "Where're Lily and Alicia?"

"I'm right here!" Alicia burst in her sandy blond hair flying behind here, "Hi guys!" I stood up to give her a hug. Alicia was taller then I was and her sage green eyes were sparkling. I had known Alicia for year, before Hogwarts. Our families have been close for centuries and as soon as we were walking and talking we were introduced. To this day we remain very close friends. She plopped down next to me and began to pull her hair into a high ponytail, "Sorry guys, I got a little lost on the way," Maggie snorted. Alicia Florence was a klutz with no sense of direction, and that was all there was to it.

"Sorry I'm late," Lily Evans sighed as she leaned against the compartment door. I narrowed my eyes and examined her, her cream colored face was flushed and her auburn hair was a little messy. "Let me guess, Potter happened?" I smirked knowingly and she gave a sound that sounded like a hiss then sat down next to Maggie. It seemed like a normal train ride to Hogwarts, but with four seventh year students, it wasn't. It was the last ride to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express and we were all talking over animatedly to disguise the sadness that was lurking. We told Becca all about Hogwarts and smiled to ourselves as we watched this little girl's excitement for her first year grow. It was so reminiscent. We laughed with each other as we traded chocolate frog cards and laughed when Becca's frog escaped. "EW! I got a boogey flavored bean!" Maggie roared with laughter as Lily's face contorted into a look of disgust and spit out the offending jellybean. It was a very typical train ride, but I felt like something was missing from it.

We changed into our robes, and we bid Becca good luck as she went with the other first years to the boats. "Bye Becca!" Lily and Alicia cried in unison. I hugged the smaller girl, "Don't worry," I whispered, "Everything will be fine!"

"Better not be in Slytherin sis!" Maggie stuck her tongue out at her sister, then hugged her and pushed her towards Hagrid. We piled ourselves into the carriages pulled by the threstles and began the final part of the journey to Hogwarts. "Don't worry Mags, I'm sure she'll be in Gryffindor," Alicia said, noticing Maggie was trying to catch a glimpse of the boats on the lake. "No… it's not that, it's just… I just can't believe my baby sister is starting Hogwarts," she laughed, "because it feels like it was yesterday that we were making mud pies in the yard!" Lily laughed too,

"Petunia and I used to have tea parties with our teddy bears," Alicia nudged me in the side with her elbow and winked. "Marlene and I had a tree house and we would pretend we were mighty pirates in our ship!"

"And we'd take things from the house and pretend they were our treasures," I smirked. "Your father was so mad that time you took his watch!"

"Hey guys," Lily smiled, "We're back,"

And so we were.

Hogwarts looks like a medieval castle and it is absolutely stunning. We stepped into the great hall and even after seven years, the candles floating above me never cease to amaze me. I pinched Lily's arm excitedly, we giggled as we linked arms and found a spot at the Gryffindor table, and then we waited as the first years shyly made their way to the front of the Great Hall. McGonagall cleared her throat and began to read off the list of first years. "Abbey, Lucas!" I smiled to myself as a small boy with a mop of sandy blond hair made his way through the crowd, and slowly sat down on the chair as the hat was placed on his head. "Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed. Lucas Abbey ducked his head and scurried towards the loudly cheering Ravenclaw table. "Bit small isn't he?" I smirked as I heard Sirius's voice whisper in my ear. "Hello to you to Black,"

"Hello McKinnon, you didn't write to me over the summer as you promised," I laughed. "Well Sirius it was a busy summer," Sirius gave a mock sigh,

"McKinnon, you're always busy over the summer, and too busy for friends it seems?" I turned to face him. The look on his face was not what I'd expected; I had expected to see his trademark smirk and mysterious twinkle in the eye. Instead I was struck silent by the serious look on his face, one which was rarely ever there.

Sirius stood outside in the hallway blocking my way. It was dark, but his face was illuminated by the full moon. He was going somewhere, no doubt on another exciting maurader adventure, and I wanted to go with him. But he refused. "But Sirius! Please let me come! I promise you I won't be in the way, honest!"

He looked straight into my eyes with an expression I'd never seen him wear before and the world stilled, until he spoke again. "No Marlene. You cannot come with us, it would not be safe for you,"

"But it can't be anymore safe for Peter or you or James! Please Sirius! I just want to come, why can't I?

"You just can't come Marlene, and that is final," I stood there in shock as he turn and seemed to melt into the darkness.

"Marlene? Hey! McKinnon!" I jolted back to reality as Sirius snapped his fingers in front of my face. "What Sirius?" I snapped at him, batting his hand away from me.

"Just wanted to make sure you were still with us McKinnon," He winked. He opened his mouth again but I quickly covered it and shushed him as I heard, "O'Conners, Rebecca," He looked irritated and I shushed him again. I saw Becca shyly make her way up to the stool and gingerly sit down. I held my breath and knew that Lily, Alicia, and Maggie were too. "GRYFFINDOR!" The table burst out in applause but no one clapped louder then my friends and I, as Becca made her way quickly to our table. I stood up and hugged her as she came to stand by me, "Congratulations Becca! I knew you had it in you, budge over there Black!" He rolled his eyes but scooted away as I helped Becca to sit down next to me. Maggie leaned over the table and grasped her sister's hand, Becca beamed at her older sister.


End file.
